Thinking Of Him
by romance in the rain
Summary: OTH/SPN. Naley/Saley. She used to love Nathan until him. Her whole world was turned upside down once she met him.


Title: Thinking Of Him

**Title:** Thinking Of Him

**Fandom:** One Tree Hill/Supernatural

**Couple(s):** Haley James/Nathan Scott, Haley James/Sam Winchester

**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Drama

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **None.

**Summary: **She used to love Nathan until _him_. Her whole world was turned upside down once she met him.

**Author's Note:** I'm not a Naley fan so hopefully I don't suck to bad at writing them. If I do then please keep the hate mail to yourself and tell me in a creative way. I hate the way it ended up that's the way it demanded to be written.

**Dedication:** Bec (_RedMagic_) before introducing me to the wonderful of Saley and for being such a wonderful support with my writing and viding.

**Thinking Of Him**

Nathan's fingers trailed down her arm. She smiled at him but the smile didn't reach her eyes, it never did when she was around him. She had to swallow back the bile as he kissed her. She used to love his kisses. She used to love the feel of his lips against her own. She used to love Nathan until _him._

Her whole world was turned upside down once she met him. Her every thought was consumed by him. He haunted her dreams every night. Her every wish and dream included him. She wanted to build her future around him.

Sam had been a lot of things for her. He was her first, something she treasured even if they fell apart shortly after because of his line of work. He had been her first true love; he _was_ her true love.

She had been completely ready to throw away everything in Tree Hill to stay with him. Nothing was holding her in the deadbeat town anyways. He refused to take her though. He said he wanted her to stay safe. He wanted her to have a normal life, not the life of a hunter. She had argued that she wanted that life but he still refused.

"_I love you so much Sam, please just take me with you."_

"_I can't Haley."_

"_Why not?" She choked back a sob. "Do you not love me?"_

"_It's because I love you that I can't take you."_

She was pulled from her thoughts by Nathan's concerned voice asking if she was okay. She blinked and when she did that was when she could feel the hot tears in her eyes. She hadn't realized she had started crying but it didn't surprise her any. Any time she thought about Sam she ended up in tears.

"I'm fine." She wiped away her tears as she gathered her things. "I…. I need to go." She stopped in the open doorway to his apartment. "I'll… I'll call you later."

The door was shut before he had a chance to reply. She ran down the stairs two at a time, wanting to put as much distance between herself and Nathan as possible. She knew she needed to end what ever was going on between her and him. She couldn't though. She liked the feeling of being needed. She liked that he needed her, that he allowed her to be strong for him.

She liked the contrast between Nathan and Sam. Nathan was safe. He wasn't safe in the sense of being able to keep her safe. No, he was safe in another way. He was safe because he couldn't hurt her. He didn't have her heart so he couldn't break her, not the way Sam did.

She pulled her jacket tighter around her as she walked down the dark streets of Tree Hill. She knew she shouldn't be out in the open like this, to many things laid waiting in the dark for girls like her. She craved the danger though. The danger brought her closer to Sam in a way.

Her vision became blurred as tears threatened to start falling again. She needed to stop thinking of Sam. Her heart was being ripped to a million pieces each time she thought of him. She wasn't sure she could handle it any longer.

"Haley!" Nathan's voice called from behind her. She stopped walking but she didn't turn to face him. She didn't want to look into his deep blue eyes and see the pain in them. The pain that she caused. "What's wrong?"

She cleared her throat before speaking in hopes of being able to hide the tears. She knew it was useless but she tried anyways. "Nothing." She ran a hand through her hair, tugging on it. "I'm just really stressed."

He turned her around to face him and sighed. He could always tell when she was lying. "I want to help you Haley but I can't if you keep lying to me."

"Maybe I don't want your help." She flinched when she saw the pain cross his face. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh but she really needed to be left alone.

"Haley…" His hands fell from her shoulders. He wasn't sure what to think about what she had just said. Did it mean she didn't love him?

"No, Nathan." She sighed and ran a hand over her face. She was tired of doing this. She was tired of trying to be the girl everyone could rely on. She was tired of doing everything for everyone but nothing for herself. "I can't keep doing _us_. I won't do it, not anymore."

"What are you saying, Hales?" His voice cracked on the last word. She was ending everything they were, everything they could be. His heart was starting to rip in half.

"I'm done." She turned on her heel and walked off. She left him standing alone with a heart that was damaged. She knew she had hurt him but he would survive. He would be able to fix his heart and move on. His heart was nowhere near as damaged as hers was.

She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't realized she was already at home. She pulled her house key out of her pocket and made her way to the front door slowly. She didn't want to be alone in the empty house her parents left her.

"It isn't safe to be out alone at night. You of all people should know that." She closed her eyes, afraid to turn around. She was so afraid that at any moment she would wake up and realize she had imagined his beautiful voice.

He wrapped one of his arms around her slender waist as he slid her house key from her hand. She opened her eyes and looked up at the man she loved. "Sam…"

"Come with me?" She couldn't find her voice so she simply nodded. Her dreams were coming true. She hoped she never woke up.


End file.
